Magical Mischief
by Lunaandtwilight07
Summary: Written for SpookyOQ. Robin and Regina's twin daughters get up to some magical mischief that Regina has to undo.


**Written for SpookyOQ Prompt: Fog.**

* * *

Regina curled further into her pillow, she didn't want to wake up, she wanted to stay in bed all day and just lounge around, it felt like it should be one of those days. Seemingly though her children had other ideas.

"Hope! Give it back!" Arrow Yelled.

"No! This one is mine! You already had yours!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Regina buried her head underneath the feathered pillow, covering her ears with it as she tried to block out the noise of her seven-year-old girls arguing downstairs, they always argued, anyone would think that they weren't twin sisters who had once loved each other. It had all happened rather suddenly, they had gone from being best friends to quite the opposite. There were times when they would still be nice to each other, but seemingly they were few and far between nowadays and it was driving Regina insane!

"Robin," Regina groaned, flinging her arm out randomly and trying to hit him to get his attention.

"Urgh, Regina," he huffed and she sensed that he was doing the exact same she was, "sleep is good, need more sleep."

"I need more sleep than you," she muttered back, poking him with her toes underneath the duvet, "go and sort your daughters out."

"I don't want to go," he moaned, nudging her back, "you just jabbed me with your nails," Robin complained childishly in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah well get out of bed," she stretched her arm further so he hand was pressed against his face, squashing it as she tried to push him.

"You are such a bully," Robin groaned, sticking his tongue out and licking her hand only for her to quickly move her fingers and grab hold of his tongue.

"Disgusting man," she tutted, letting go and moving closer to him, "maybe they will stop on their own and resolve their own problem," she excused as she allowed herself to sink into his chest, wanting to zone away from the children's yelling.

"You know as well as I do that it is probably not going to happen like that, there will be arrows all over the house and scorch marks on the furnishings again."

"She didn't mean to," Regina scoffed, "emotion can affect your magic, so don't blame Hope," she pushed him playfully, defending her little girl, Hope was practically a replica of Regina, dark hair and dark eyes, just like her mother, Arrow however was all her father's child, the blonde hair, blue eyes and dimples that were pressed into her cheeks. You couldn't get two children more opposite if you tried.

"Ah well, you let Hope off for doing that, but when Arrow accidentally shoots the couch she gets into trouble."

"Arrow can control where she fires arrows, Hope can't necessarily choose where or when her fireballs appear. Now go control your daughters," she kicked him again and he grabbed her causing her to squeal as he began kissing down her neck.

"Oi!" she swatted him, "this is not what I asked you to… oh," she took a shuddery breath as he pulled the top of her nightgown down and sucked her nipple into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue, "you are a naughty boy," she gasped, her hand going to the back of his head, "I thought you wanted more sleep."

"Hmm, seems you are too tempting milady," he smirked as he found the hem of her night clothes and disappeared underneath the quilt so she couldn't see him, but she could most certainly feel him, he was kissing up her inner thigh making his way towards her core, his stubble brushing across her legs before she felt his warm breath ghost over her sex.

He had just taken his first lick when the door flung open and Regina froze completely looking up to see some kind of fog seeping into the room, "what in the world," she gasped, her eyes going wide as the lilac clouds floated through the air, surrounding the furniture and making their way towards the bed. "Robin, look at this!"

Robin moved from under the sheets and turned to look at what she was, his mouth dropping open in shock, "what the hell is that?" he asked.

"I have no idea, but why can't I hear the girls anymore?"

"I don't know," he shook his head, moving out from the bed and pulling a shirt over his head as Regina grabbed her robe and they both waded through the purple smoke, the fog was filling the landing to the point where they couldn't see past it.

"Hope! Arrow!" Regina called out getting no reply as they opened the door to the girl's bedroom, finding nothing, "let's check downstairs."

"What the hell is going on?" Henry asked as he came out of his bedroom and stared at them, "mom?"

"Wasn't me," she shook her head, "now go and wake your brother, we need to go find your sisters," they carried on down the stairs and into the hall, noticing that the front door was open and outside it seemed just as foggy as it did inside.

"Mom, the girls aren't anywhere in the house," Henry stated as he and Roland appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Great, just great, why couldn't you have gone to them when I told you to?!" she snapped at Robin before using her magic to change her clothes into ones that would be appropriate for going outside.

"Regina this isn't my fault, I'm sure they won't have gone far."

As they moved outside Regina's frown deepened, she saw that the whole town had been engulfed in the same fog that had made its way into their bedroom minutes earlier.

"Regina what is it?" Robin questioned.

"I'm more worried about where our children are Robin than a little bit of purple mist," she tutted, that was partially the truth, because part of her was worried that the so called purple mist had something to do with their daughters. As they walked down the road they realised that the colour tone of the smoke became deeper and more pigmented, instead of a pale lilac colour it was now more of a violet hue. "Let's just follow the fog," she stated, leading off and going further and further until the fog was at its darkest.

They were still walking when the colour became a dark indigo and Regina looked up to see that it was flooding from her vault, "shit," Robin rubbed a hand over his face, "Regina why is your vault smoking?"

"I don't know but I am sure as hell going to find out," she spat, flinging the door open and hurrying down the stairs and into her vault, her heels clicking on the concrete steps. Once she got to the bottom she could barely see from all the fog, raising her hands she made it disappeared and it cleared to show Hope sat down on top of the chest under the mirror with a large frown on her face and tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Hope!" Regina ran over to her, pulling her daughter into her arms and hugging her tight, "what on earth is going on?" she asked, brushing her fingers over her baby's little cheeks and wiping away her tears. "Where is your sister?" she added, suddenly becoming aware that although they may have found Hope, Arrow was still nowhere to be seen.

"It was an accident mommy, I promise, I didn't mean it, I really didn't," she shook her head, her brown eyes swelling with tears once again.

"Baby, why are you in here?" Regina questioned softly, as she scooped up the little girl and sat down with her on her lap, looking at Robin and her two boys who were stood lurking in the doorway.

"I was trying to make it better," she sniffled, wiping her nose on the back of her hand as she hiccuped, "now I'll never see her again," the tears were back and it was really making Regina worry, what the hell had happened and where was Arrow?

"Hope," Robin came into the room and knelt down before them, running his fingers through his daughter's hair gently, "where is Arrow?"

"She's there," she whispered pointing towards the corner of the room, "I didn't mean to do it! I tried to get her to come back!"

Panic spread through Regina as Hope cuddled further into her and Robin stood up and hurried over to the corner of the vault that she had been pointing to. "Oh my god!"

"What?!" Regina yelled, not meaning to, but not being able to stay calm, she felt a warm wetness beginning to seep through her shirt as Hope cried against her. "Robin!" He emerged from the dark corner holding a small puppy that looked dazed and completely scared to death, "oh god!" It seemed that her magical monkey of a daughter had managed to turn her sister into a dog and although it was impressive and she had no idea how she had managed to do it, she needed to get her back to her human form.

"How did that happen?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow as he brought the puppy over to Regina and placed her on her other knee, Arrow immediately cuddled into her.

"I told her… that I would rather have a puppy than a sister," Hope blubbered, "I didn't mean it! I didn't want that to happen, then I tried to change her back… I came in here… I didn't want to tell you," she whispered looking down, "I knew that you would have been disappointed in me."

"No, we wouldn't, sweetheart, we would have told you that what you did was wrong, because it was, but we would have helped you and we certainly wouldn't have been disappointed in you, there have been many times when I have wanted to turn my sister into a dog or worse. I believe that you wouldn't have done it on purpose."

"I didn't," she shook her head, "can you change her back? I want her back."

"Yes," Regina nodded, it wasn't anything too hard, but for Hope who knew very little about her magic and was still having her lessons it wouldn't be easily achieved. She brushed her fingers over the dog's silky coat and noticed the blue eyes shining at her, she had to admit that Arrow did make a very cute puppy, "she's a lot quieter as a dog," Regina smirked, trying to make Hope laugh and failing miserably.

"Regina, just get our daughter back to her normal self," Robin sighed.

"Okay," she rolled her eyes and waved her hand over the little puppy, it was surrounded in yet more purple smoke, but when it faded her daughter was back in her human form and glaring at her sister.

"I can't believe you did that to me!"

"I'm sorry," Hope whispered.

Arrow frowned and looked down before back up at her, with a roll of her eyes that was similar to Regina's, she slid off her mother's lap and hugged her sister, "it's okay," she stated, "I shouldn't have yelled."

Regina smiled at Robin over her daughter's shoulders, she was glad that they weren't fighting, hopefully this would resolve the problems between them, at least for a little while. She ran her fingers through her daughter's hair and shook her head, "you are both grounded for the next week," she quipped.

"What?!"

"Aww Mom that's not fair!"

"Don't argue with your mother," Robin chuckled standing up and lifting Arrow up onto his hip, "hi, nice to have you back as a human again."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around him, "hi daddy."

"Oh I'm always bad cop aren't I, everyone loves daddy," Regina tutted.

Hope smiled at her and hugged her, "I love you mommy."

"Good, I love you too," Regina laughed, hugging her back, placing a kiss on her head.

"How about we all go and get food from Granny's?" Robin suggested hearing groans from the doorway.

"I want to go back to bed," Henry complained.

"Me too," Roland added.

"Well, you can choose, bed or anything you want off the menu at Granny's," Robin shrugged.

Regina winked at Henry who chuckled, "fine, but I want a hot chocolate with cinnamon."

"Me too, and marshmallows," Roland added as the two of them walked out of the vault.

"Mommy, can I have waffles please?" Hope asked, her eyes shining.

"Yes," Regina bopped her nose playfully, earning a little giggle from her daughter.

Arrow looked at Robin and tilted her head, "can I please have pancakes?"

"Sure," he placed her on the ground again and helped Regina up from where she was sat, meaning that Hope hopped off her lap and went to her sister.

Just as the two little girls were leaving the vault they both turned around and asked in unison, "can we have a real puppy?"

"No," Regina shook her head, resulting in them awing and running up the stairs.

"You do know that you will probably give into them eventually right?" Robin grinned, taking her hand as they followed their children.

"Hmm, but not today," she laughed, allowing her head to fall on his shoulder, "and tonight I think you need to make it up to me for us being interrupted this morning."

"Oh I have every intention of making it up to you," he smirked, pressing a kiss against her temple, "come on beautiful, let's go get some breakfast."

"I just hope the rest of the fog around town has disappeared the last thing we need is for everyone to be turned into…"

"Mom! You have to come look at this!"

Regina closed her eyes and shook her head, and reached the exit, her eyes going wide at what she saw, "puppies!"


End file.
